Last of the Sheikah
by Biscuit-Sama
Summary: Sheik was not Zelda in disguise -- Sheik was Sheik. He was his own person. So...what happened when Zelda revealed herself? This follows the events of the MANGA, not the game.
1. Chapter 1 Subconcious Rendevouz

Authors Note: ...Uhm, hiya. This is gonna be my first fic written in a very good while, so...go easy on me, yeah? I've had the idea for like...three weeks now.

Summary: Aftre Zelda revealed herself to Link...wherever did Sheik go? This follows the events of the manga.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

And then Link saw him. He felt his breath stop in it's tracks, and he suddenly seathed in anger.

Sheik was walking down the dirt road of the Gerudo Fortress towards him, holding Link's sheild and sword. The spot on Link's head where Sheik had struck him suddenly tingled. Link's fist's unconciously clenched together, in...anger? It was hard to believe that he felt angrry at Sheik. But he was. Link never liked being decieved, played for a fool, and that's exactly what Sheik had done.

He was one of Ganondorf's spies, all along.

Sheik stopped a few feet in front of Link, and dropped his weapons on the ground. Link leaned over to pick them up, never once taking his eyes off Sheik, in case he did something.

Link threw his sheild aside momentarily, and unsheathed his sword, the sound made echoing off the Fortress walls. Sheik withdrew a rather thin, but deadly looking dagger from his heel. Link was the first to speak.

"I guess this means we fight."

Both were poised, ready to attack, waiting for the other to make a move first. after what seemed like an eternity, Sheik moved first.

Link's reflexes made him lift his Sword over his chest Horizontally, but soon lowered it as he saw what Sheik was doing --

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

Kotake the witch screamed in agony, as Sheik's blade cut through her frail body. As she tried to regain her bearings, her sister, Koume, spoke.

"Curse you, Sheik! I KNEW you would betray us!"

Link looked at Sheik's face, and he looked somewhat unimpressed.

"What do you mean 'betray'? I was never on your side to begin with..."

And somehow, a rather relieved smile came upon Link's face. Judging by the creases in Sheik's mask, Link guessed that he was smirking as well. Link picked up his sheild, as Sheik beckoned for him to follow.

"Move it! This way!"

The two made for the exit of Gerudo Fortress, blocking any attempts made by guards along the way - they were simply no match.

"Hey...I'm sorry about hitting you earlier."

Link looked at Sheik in momentary shock, but a grin soon found its way onto his face.

"Geez...I took damage to both the body and the heart, huh?"

Unbeknownst to the two, the witch duo were circling overhead, keeping a firm, angry eye on their Betrayer. Koume threw her hand back, gathering energy from the surrounding atmosphere, until it circled into a bright ball of deadly flame --

"YOU'LL PAY, SHEIK!"

She threw her arm forwards with so much force that the energy ball grew in size rapidly, and it soon englufed the young man in flames. Sheik made an attempt to get away, but it proved no use, as his body was forced to the ground and made to endure the blazing agony --

"DIE!"

"SHEIK!"

As soon as the inferno cleared, Link rushed over to where his friend last stood. He was still there - alive but quite clearly unconcious. Smoke came off his body as it cooled down. The bandages which he wore over his arms were tattrered and no more, and his mask had been half burned off, giving Link his first look at Sheik's face. His face was just as normal as everyone else's in Hyrule. He had no scars as Link once thought was the excuse for the mask. His skin, however, was slightly charred from the last attack. Link scanned his entire body, then came to his hand, which was suprisingly frail, and...

...and had the Triforce mark embedded in it.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sheik! Sheik!"

Inside the subconcious of both Sheik and Zelda, the princess was trying to shake the young man awake. There was black all around them, with only a small spotlight on the two.

"Sheik! Wake up!"

The princess' vigorous shaking seemed to work. The Sheikah prised his eyes open, his ruby eyes staring into Zelda's azure ones.

"P-Princess..."

"Sssh, shh...don't trry to speak."

The princess' plee went ignored.

"Zelda...I'm...sorry..."

"What for!"

"...I...failed...meant to...protect..."

Zelda cupped her hands around the man's face, which momentarily soothed him.

"Sheik...you didn't fail me at all. And you did protect me. As we speak, Link is carrying you to the Spirit Temple...I will reveal myself to him then."

Sheik looked at Zelda as if she were lying.

"I was going to anyway. Really."

Sheik managed a weak smile, before leaning into Zelda's bodice for comfort - so unlike Sheik...

"Sheik...Sheik, listen. I thank you for the seven years of hard work you did...protecting me...and I can only think of one way to repay you."

Sheik looked at Zelda, obviously confused.

"...End my suffering?" he said, smirking.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, "No, silly...I'm going to give you a body of your own. A life of your own. You deserve it...the only life you've lead so far was alone. You can start again - you know...make friends...and things."

Sheik managed one last smile, before his head leaned into Zelda's arms again.

"Sheik? Sheik!"

No response.

"I had better do it now then..."

Zelda leaned over Sheik's body, bringing him into an embrace. Through his eyelids, Sheik could see light being emitted in the form of an ethereal glow...then darkness.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Soooo...what do you think? I'd like to carry it on. I have cool ideas. So reviews would be like...heavenly.

Oh, and uhm...all of sheik's adventures are gonna happen in the future. I know at the end Link gets sent bakc and whatever, but you know how you see those shows and someone time travels into the past and then the past version of themselves see them and then...well, let's just say that in this fic, the past and rpesent are happening at the same time, so it's very possible for this fic to happen. Don't ask me to explain Space/Time...I hate physics...well, not right now, I don't! We're learning about Space and Supernovas and stuff! IT'S COOL! XD Doing Supernova's for my Physics GCSE...awesome. I love astronomy -- gets hit by a Bombchu Okay, shutting up... 


	2. Chapter 2 Like, dude, he lives!

A/N: Alright...sorry, about the delay. D;; I'm just a lazy person by nature.

Disclaimer: I Own Zelda! Ha! gets ass sued by Nintendo Fine, fine, I don't.

- - - - - - - - -

Somewhere between conscienceness and the dark abyss of unawareness, Sheik felt something.

"...What is..."

A nudge. Somewhere, on his body.

"...No, po..."

there it was again. A familiar nudging. Mosquitoes?

"...No, poke it harder!"

The nudging became more apparent this time. Sheik was aware that upon reflex he winced, but knew nothing else.

"Dude! It moved!"

Sheik groaned, trying feebly to roll over. He felt grass underneath him tickle at his body. He rolled over onto his back, and was greeted with a blinding ray of light.

"Gahck..." Sheik moaned, swatting feebly at the light as if trying to blow it out as if it were a candle.

"...I think we should, like, get it to Ma, like, she'd know what to do."

It?

The last thing he was aware of was something rolling him over onto his back, before the scarily comforting embrace of darkness swallowed him again.

- - -

Sheik awoke again, this time without the poking. He noticed almost immediatly that he was not on the ground, but in an odd position. His eyes widened, as he surveyed what was happening.

Two boys, no older then ten or so, were carrying him. One had his arms undeeneath Sheik's shoulders, holding him up, while the other had his arms around his knees, also to support him.

"Whaaa..."

"Oh, dude, he lives!"

"...Where?..."

"Castle Market, dude. Like, what happened?"

Sheik had a sudden thought - what HAD happened? He dwelled upon the question, until it ached his head, cauising him to involuntarily groan.

"Ah, like, nevermind, dude. We're here."

'Here' turned out to be a small wooden house, from what Sheik could gather with his blurry eyesight.

"Paadro, Meil? What were you doing ou -- AH!"

Sheik suddenly became more awake, as the sound of shattering glass and porcelain filled his ears.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN IS THAT?"

"Dude, like, it's a guy, mom!" said one voice.

"Cha, we, like, found him on Hyrule Field. And, like, I'm no healer, but, like, he looks like he needs help."

Sheik felt himself being laid onto a hard surface, presumably the floor.

"No, don't put him there! Put him on the bed."

Once again he was lifted, and the surface he was placed upon this time around was much more comfortable. That is, until the fibres in the soft material irritated a wound on his back.

Then it hit him.

"Link! And Zelda! I-I must--"

He tried to climb out of the bed, but soon found that putting even an ounce of pressure on his body resulted in rather painful results.

"Zelda? The Princess?"

There was a few short moments silence. The womans voice soon filled Sheik's ears again.

"Well, whatever connection you have with her Majesty, I'm sure it can wait. You're in no shape to go gallevanting after anyone right now."

"But I must --"

"LIE DOWN!"

Sheik now knew how dogs felt. He arched himself into the corner, irritating the wound on his back once again.

"I shall have none of that. Lie down, sleep."

And Sheik surprisingly found himself obeying her, his body slowly sagging into the soft material of his new bed, as he felt hands slowly guide the back of his head into the pillow, and knew nothing else.

- - - - - - - - -

Yeah, short chappie, I know...i'll hopefully get a new one up quite soon. 


End file.
